Les yeux verts
by la-feignasse
Summary: Petit one shot sur ces yeux verts qui hantent tant Sansa.


Bonjour bonjour ! Bon et bien voilà, juste un petit one shot sur Jaime/Sansa parce que cela faisait longtemps que je voulais en écrire un. Petit clin d'oeil aussi à la naiveté de Sansa que j'ai toujours trouvé touchante. Voila, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mauvais...

* * *

Elle avait toujours rêvé du prince charmant. Depuis le froid de son château de pierre du Nord, c'était toujours cette pensée qui lui avait réchauffée le cœur. Ce rêve qui l'avait consolée dans ces moments de chagrin. Ce jour là, à Winterfell, elle l'avait vue pour la première fois. Ses cheveux d'or, ses yeux verts. Si brillant. Si doux. Il était si beau, si grand, si galant.

Elle avait vécu un rêve éveillé. Son chevalier servant était venu la chercher au fin fond du Nord pour la ramener dans sa forteresse ensoleillée. Elle avait dansé avec lui et elle avait rit de ses blagues. Elle s'était perdue dans ses yeux émeraude.

Cependant, elle l'avait suivie vers le Sud, vers le soleil, vers son paradis. Elle avait fini par comprendre que la chaleur du Sud serait la chaleur des flammes de son enfer personnel.

Elle était là, dans son lit, seule, à pleurer dans le noir. Les yeux verts la hantaient jusque dans le noir. Personne ne pourrait l'aider. Son prince charmant n'avait jamais existé. Il n'existerait jamais. Elle le savait maintenant. Les hommes étaient foncièrement mauvais ici. Le seul qui aurait pu la sauver avait sa tête qui pourrissait sur une pique. Elle pleura encore plus fort. Elle allait finir battue, violée et peut être même tuée. Sa sœur avait disparu, ses frères et son père étaient morts. Plus rien ne la sauverait. Les yeux verts la tueraient. Quelle idiote elle avait été ! C'était sa sœur qui avait raison au final. Le prince charmant, il n'existait pas.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Les yeux verts se tenaient dans l'encadrement. Deux manteaux d'or s'avancèrent vers elle et la prirent chacun par un bras. Ils la jetèrent dans le couloir. Elle était toujours en chemise de nuit.

Alors que ses genoux heurtèrent durement la pierre, elle ne cria pas, ne pleura pas, ne protesta pas non plus. Son enfer personnel. Et il serait éternel. Son prince charmant la dévisagea, le vert émeraude de ses yeux brillant de cruauté.

''Relève-toi ! '' Ordonna-t-il. ''Relève-toi où je les fais te relever.''

Elle fit mine de se relever quand une voix intervint :

''Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?'' demanda la voix.

Elle se laissa retomber sur le sol. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver mais même sans relever la tête, elle reconnut sa voix. Le régicide. Les mêmes yeux que son neveu. Les yeux Lannister.

''Oncle Jaime'' fut tout ce que trouva à répondre son tortionnaire.

Si terrifiant qu'elle l'eut trouvé avant. Il semblait se ramollir et rétrécir dans l'ombre de son oncle. Ses yeux verts frémirent de peur.

''On ne traite pas une Lady ainsi'', décréta-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Elle sentit un vêtement tomber sur ses épaules. Une cape. Une ombre passa à côté d'elle. Il s'était agenouillé près d'elle.

''Que je t'y reprenne'' menaça-t-il.

Le commencement de menace sembla suffire. Joffrey tourna les talons sans demander son reste. Le Régicide l'aida à se relever et l'accompagna dans sa chambre.

''Dors petite, je monterai la garde ce soir'' Puis, après une hésitation, il ajouta : ''Joffrey ne te fera plus de mal''

Elle était toujours choquée et, toujours emmitouflée dans la cape blanche, dit sans réfléchir :

''Alors la reine m'en fera''

Elle porta une main à sa bouche. Qu'avait-elle donc dit au frère de ladite reine ?! Ce dernier fit une moue dégoutté puis la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux verts brillants aux lumières des torches.

''On ne te fera plus de mal. C'est promis''.

Que valait la promesse d'un homme comme lui ? Pensa-t-elle. Lui qui avait tué le roi qu'il avait juré de défendre. Pourtant, c'était le premier depuis longtemps. Le premier qui l'avait aidé. Sansa se rappela de ce jour à Winterfell. Elle avait cru trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Un garçon grand, blond aux yeux verts. Peut être qu'elle l'avait trouvée. Elle n'avait peut être, ce jour là, juste pas regardé les bons yeux verts.


End file.
